Our Little Secret
by Vixen1988
Summary: Oneshot: Lily Cena, John Cena's younger sister comes to her first live show in years. What will happened when she runs into her past crush.


Lily Cena was John Cena's baby sister. She was twenty-five. She had bright blue eyes and long, wavy brown hair. Raw was coming to Los Angeles where she lived. She was excited about going to the show. She hadn't been to one since she was fifteen. Law school kept her pretty busy. She just graduated. Her backstage pass came in the mail a few days before she was supposed to go. She just got there and was backstage at the Staples Center. She found John's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard him say. She went in. Lily, hey."

"Hi." They hugged. "How are you?"

"Good." "How are you?"

"Great."

"How does it feel to finally be a lawyer?"

"Awesome." "Do you guys still have that catering table thing?" "I'm hungry."

"Yeah." "It's down the hall."

"Thanks."

"If you run into your boyfriend don't be nervous." He said smiling.

"What?"

"Randy Orton." "I know you had it bad for him when you were younger."

"So what if I did?" "I was just a kid." "You guys still hang out right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be right back."

She went to catering and was getting what she wanted. She looked up and saw Randy a few feet away from her. She went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Hi Randy." She said.

"Hi."

"You have no idea who I am do you?"

"No, but I'd like to." He said smirking.

"My name is Lily." "Lily Cena."

"Lily?"

"Yeah."

"Little Lily?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe it." "Come here." They hugged. "You look so grown up now." "How old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

"I feel old."

"You're not that much older then me."

"You found him." John said from behind them.

"John I can't believe this is little Lily." Randy said.

"I know." John said. "Time flies doesn't it?"

After the show Lily went to John's hotel and hung out with him for awhile. She was getting ready to leave walking down the hall towards the elevator. She saw Randy standing outside his room getting ready to go in.

"Randy." She said.

"Hey Lil."

"I just wanted to say bye."

"You're leaving?" "We didn't get a chance to catch up."

"I know."

"Wanna come in for awhile?"

"Ok." They went in and sat on the couch.

"So what have you been up to?"

"I'm a lawyer."

"Really?"

"Yeah I graduated and passed the bar exam."

"Good for you." "Are you married?"

"Nope single."

"Me to."

"I've had my share of boyfriends over the years but they've turned out to be jerks."

"They probably weren't good enough for you anyway." "Maybe they were all intimidated."

"By what?"

"How beautiful you are." She smiled.

"Thanks." "I blame the first guy I ever had a crush on." "If it wasn't for him maybe I would've never started liking guys."

"Who was he?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah." "I had a big crush on you."

"What do you think of me now?"

"You're still cute."

"What if I told you I have a crush on you right now?"

"Really?"

"Yeah." They kissed. Still kissing they went in the bedroom. He unzipped her skirt and pulled it down. Leaving only her panties. She undid his jeans pulling them down with his boxers. He sat down on the bed. She took off his shirt. She started kissing his neck down to his abs. He groaned when he felt her take him into her mouth. "Lily." "Lily." He moaned. He panted as she continued. Just as he didn't think he could take anymore she stopped. Straddling him she took her shirt off and undid her bra. He kissed her chest. "Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh." She moaned. They kissed. Randy laid her down on the bed and kissed her down her body. He took off her panties. She felt him in her center. "Randy." She moaned. "Mmmmm." "Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh, oh my god, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. He came back up to her mouth. They kissed. He slipped inside her they both moaned. They started to move. "Oh Lily." He mumbled against her lips. They moved faster. "Lily I want you." He groaned. "Ohhh, I want you to Randy, mmmm." She moaned. "Lil." "Randy." They both moaned giving in at the same time.

They were laying there catching there breath.

"Lil." Randy said.

"Yeah."

"Let's not tell John about this."

"It'll be our little secret."


End file.
